The Isle of Joy
by wildcat7898
Summary: Four months after Uhura is transferred to the Lexington, the Lexington and the Enterprise dock briefly at the same space station. This is part two of "Fire, Wind, and Water: The Debussy Suite," and it takes place after "What the West Wind Saw."
1. Chapter 1

Title: Fire, Wind, and Water: The Debussy Suite 2, The Isle of Joy

Author: Wildcat

Series: TOS

Rating: MA

Codes: S/U

Summary: Four months after Uhura is transferred to the Lexington, the Lexington and the Enterprise dock briefly at the same space station. This takes place after the events described in the following stories:

A Woman's Touch

The Taste of Snow

You Would Even Say She Glows

Almost a Kiss

The Flame Within

Fire, Wind, and Water 1: What the West Wind Saw

Note that this is part two of Fire, Wind, and Water: The Debussy Suite.

Disclaimer: Paramount owns Kirk, Spock, McCoy, Uhura, and company. I have just borrowed them for a while and will not profit from any of this.

Thanks to Claude Debussy for his piano composition, "L'isle joyeuse," from which I took the title.

"Fire, Wind, and Water: The Debussy Suite won 1st place for "Best S/U Story," 3rd place for "Best TOS Story" and Honorable Mention for "Best Overall Story" in the 1998 Golden O Awards.

Feedback is desired.

The Isle of Joy, chapter 1

Leaning back against his seat in the Starcruiser Lounge, Kirk looked out the large observation window to his right and admired the Enterprise. From this distance, she looked like a shiny, sleek moth, with threadlike cables connecting her to the docking facility of Starbase Fourteen and ensnaring her just as surely as an insect caught in a web. After seven weeks of patrolling the neutral zone in Sector Three, the ship needed some maintenance, but Scotty had said that it was all routine and should be done in less than three hours. Already, Kirk could see that some of the cables had been retracted, so he knew that things must be going well.

He took a sip of his brandy. While he would never wish for the ship to need anything more than routine maintenance, he couldn't help but hope that maybe Scotty would find a little something else to delay their departure. Their replacement in patrolling the Sector Three neutral zone, the Lexington, had pulled into spacedock right beside the Enterprise about fifteen minutes ago, so once the maintenance was complete they'd be expected to leave for their new destination immediately. Kirk knew at least two people, however, who would prefer that the Enterprise stay, even if only for a short while longer.

He turned away from the window and watched one of those people, who was seated across the table and unsuccessfully trying to resist the urge to glance at the doorway every few minutes. Kirk raised his glass to hide his grin. Except under the direst of circumstances, he'd never known Spock to be anything other than collected and calm, but right now he would say that the Vulcan was almost jittery.

A voice came from his left. "You three ready to order something to eat?"

Kirk looked up to see their waitress standing by the side of the booth.

McCoy, seated next to him, picked up his menu. "Why, yes ma'am, I think-"

"Not yet, thank you," said Kirk. "We're waiting for someone else to join us."

The waitress tucked her padd back into her pocket. "That's fine. Just let me know when you're ready."

As she walked away, McCoy frowned. "Who's meeting us? Sulu?"

"No, not Sulu. Someone from the Lexington."

"Well!" McCoy laughed. "That's great! Scotty told me that Uhura was going to be in command while they were in spacedock, so she couldn't spend any time with us."

Although he hadn't uttered a dozen words since they sat down, Spock said, "She arranged for the first officer to take her shift, thus allowing her the freedom to leave the ship. Evidently she has been detained, however. I do not understand where she is."

"The Lexington hasn't even been here fifteen minutes," said Kirk.

"It arrived precisely sixteen point eight minutes ago."

"Okay, seventeen minutes. She probably had some last minute-"

He was interrupted by McCoy, who looked over at the door and exclaimed, "There she is!" Waving, he called out, "Hey! Nyota! Over here!"

Kirk looked up to see Uhura standing in the open doorway, her brow creased as she searched the room, but before he could catch her attention, Spock came to his feet and walked quickly in her direction. She saw him immediately. Smiling brilliantly, she hurried to meet him, and it was obvious from the look on her face that the rest of the room had ceased to exist. Kirk stifled a grin at McCoy's deflated expression as the doctor lowered his arm and settled back into his seat.

She and Spock stopped only inches from one another. Although Spock was turned away and Kirk could tell that they weren't even touching, the familiarity with which Spock lowered his head to speak to her and the brightness in her eyes as she gazed back up at him clearly broadcast to anyone watching that there was something between them. Kirk sneaked a glance at McCoy, who had narrowed his eyes and become very quiet.

Finally, Spock stepped back and ushered her toward the table.

"Hello, gentlemen! It's so good to see you!" She slid into the seat and made room for Spock. "Have you been waiting long?"

Kirk reached across the table to grip her hands. "No, not at all. Or at least, it hasn't seemed overly long to me, although it's possible that not everyone at this table would agree with that statement."

She met Spock's eyes briefly before answering, "I didn't think I'd ever get here. One silly little thing after another."

McCoy looked from Uhura to Spock, who raised his eyebrow but did not comment. After a moment, McCoy put his elbows on the table and leaned toward Uhura.

"Well, we're certainly glad you made it. We've missed your smiling face on the Enterprise, my dear." He looked back at Spock.

Obviously amused at McCoy's uncertainty, Uhura replied, "I've definitely missed all of you. But the crew of the Lexington is wonderful, so I've been fortunate to have made some good friends." She looked down at her hands. "Of course," she said innocently, "it's just not the same as it was on the Enterprise."

Kirk grinned. "I'm sure it's not."

Completely serious, Spock said, "I would sincerely _hope_ not."

As Uhura laughed with delight, Kirk glanced at McCoy, who met his gaze with a big-eyed, incredulous expression. Before anyone could say anything else, the waitress approached their table.

"I see that your friend is here," she said. "Would you care to order now?"

Kirk looked over at Uhura. "What do you say? Are you hungry?"

"Thank you Admiral, but I think I'd rather just walk around the station for a while. I hope you don't mind."

Kirk shook his head. "No, not at all. This is a nice station, and I think you'll enjoy it."

The waitress sighed in exasperation, so Kirk smiled his most charming smile at her and said, "We'll let you know when we're ready to order." She put her padd back in her pocket and left.

Uhura looked over at Spock. "Would you walk with me?"

"I would be pleased to do that."

She waited for Spock to come to his feet, then slid out of the booth and leaned across McCoy to give Kirk a quick embrace.

"Goodbye Admiral, goodbye Doctor. I'm sorry that I couldn't spend more time with you. Maybe we'll see each other soon."

McCoy stood up and hugged her. "We'll be looking forward to it."

"I'll contact you when we're ready to go," Kirk said to Spock. "I just remembered that we need to run a diagnostic on the warp engines, so our departure might be delayed by an hour or so."

Spock looked puzzled. "Mr. Scott ran a diagnostic-"

"Spock." Kirk held up both hands. "I'll call you."

"Ah. I see. I will wait until I hear from you."

With a quick wave, Uhura headed toward the door, and Spock followed. McCoy watched them leave the room, then slid into the booth across from Kirk. Both eyebrows high, he said, "Tell me, Jim, that I just saw what I think I saw."

Kirk took a drink of his brandy. "What do you think you saw?"

"Of course I'm just an old country doctor who is evidently never told anything by his friends, but I think I saw a reunion between two people who are much closer than just friends."

"Well, if that's what you saw, I guess I'd have to say that you're pretty observant. Although I would have to add that a blind man could have seen it."

"I'll be damned! I had my suspicions about the two of them way back on Dantria, but I finally decided that I was imagining things. Am I right that it's been going on that long?"

"Yes."

McCoy shook his head. "Is it serious?"

"My opinion is that it's very serious. As a matter of fact, I'd even go so far as to say that they're madly in love, if I can say something like that where Spock is concerned. He's very devoted to her, anyway."

McCoy shook his head again. "I'll be damned."

Motioning for the waitress, Kirk said, "I'm sure they still want this kept quiet, Bones."

"No one knows?"

"I think it's just you and me."

"That Vulcan and his secrets. Well, he can count on me not to tell, although if anyone else sees them looking at each other like that, the news is going to spread like wildfire."

The waitress approached the table, so they both picked up their menus. Just before she arrived, however, McCoy met Kirk's eyes and laughed.

"Spock and Uhura. I'll be damned!"

End chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

The Isle of Joy, chapter 2

As they left the restaurant, Spock studied the activity on the promenade of the space station. Several other restaurants were visible, as well as a number of specialty and gift shops, and it all surrounded a large, decorative fountain that at the moment appeared to be the playground for a number of Andorian children. He had noticed when they beamed over from the Enterprise that the shops were arranged in six tiers, all overlooking the fountain, but he had not yet been given the opportunity to investigate the additional levels.

They walked a short distance from the restaurant door and stopped to watch the children play in the fountain.

Touching him lightly on the arm, Uhura said, "I hope you don't mind that I didn't want to stay and eat."

"I did not mind. I am quite willing to do whatever you wish."

She smiled slyly. "I hoped you'd say that."

"Am I to understand that you have something more than a mere walk in mind?"

"Follow me."

She headed for the lift in the center of the courtyard. When they were inside, she said, "Top level."

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see."

He tilted his head, but she did not elaborate. Her expression indicated that she had a plan for their time together, though, and he felt a slight tug in his genitals as he speculated on what it might be.

The lift opened into a quiet hallway. A number of exotic potted plants lined the walls, and he could see what looked like a hotel lobby at the end of the hall to the right. She turned to the left, so he followed.

She continued until she had reached the very end of the hallway, then pulled a small data wafer from her pocket. Showing it to him, she grinned and inserted it into the slot. The door slid open, and he followed her into the room.

As he had surmised, it was a hotel room, but it was an exceedingly spacious and well-appointed hotel room. Rather than a suite with separate rooms in which one could relax, bathe, or sleep, everything was contained in one large, open area. Even more impressive was the fact that two adjoining walls consisted of observation windows that curved from waist-level to the center of the ceiling, providing an unbroken view of the stars that surrounded the station.

She walked over to rest her hands on the sill. "Isn't it incredible?"

Moving behind her, he placed his hands on her shoulders and looked out over her head. "This is indeed spectacular. Have you noticed that neither the spacedock nor the space station is visible from this vantage point?"

"You're right! It's almost like being on an island in the middle of an ocean of stars, a tiny island where there are no other inhabitants but you and me." She leaned back against him. "We can look to the horizon in any direction, and all we can see is the endless expanse of the ocean. This is perfect, absolutely perfect."

They were silent for a long moment. Finally, she asked, "How long do we have?"

"Mr. Scott estimated that our maintenance would be complete by 1500 hours. If Admiral Kirk requests diagnostics against the warp core, that will add an additional one point three hours. Therefore, I predict that I will be recalled to the Enterprise in approximately three point five hours."

She faced him. "Then I guess we'd better make good use of our time."

"That would be the logical thing to do."

He held up his right hand with two fingers extended. Looking into his eyes, she slowly raised her hand and gently pressed her fingers to his. Her touch was cool but vibrant, the humming essence of her life-force like the ripples that hint at the rich complexity beneath the calm surface of a lake. He closed his eyes, focusing on the sensation of her smooth skin against his own.

"Your hands are always so soft, Nyota, but I have watched them ply a communications board as if it were a musical instrument, hammer nails into a treehouse, lift children and comfort old people, and grasp my body so tightly they leave marks on my flesh, and I know that they are strong and capable."

He looked at her again and found that she had closed her eyes, as well.

"Tell me more," she whispered.

Cradling her hand now in both of his own, he studied her palm and fingers closely, and gently massaged her hand so that he could feel the muscles and the delicate bones beneath.

He ran his fingers out to the tips of her index and middle fingers. "When you are listening to a message, you place these two fingers on the receiver in your ear. If you do not like the contents of the message, you turn your hand so that your thumb is resting on it as well."

She smiled but did not open her eyes. "I do not!"

"Indeed you do. I have always assumed that it is because you are only a hairsbreadth away from removing the receiver forcibly from your ear." He continued his investigation, rubbing the slick, hard surfaces of her fingernails. "In addition, when you are anxious, you tap your thumbnail against the nail of your middle finger. If you straighten all of your fingers and spread them apart while gesturing with your hands, I know that you have become upset with me. But I know that I am in serious trouble if you draw your fingers into your palm so that the only nail I can see is that of your thumb."

"You've learned all of that just by watching me?"

"That, and much more. For example..."

He took one of her fingertips gently into his mouth, then released it.

"...I know that you do not find it particularly stimulating when I do that. When I do this, however..."

He ran his lips lightly down the length of her finger and slowly kissed her palm.

"...I know that I can elicit the desired response. And if I do this..."

He placed his parted lips back on her palm, but this time brought them down across her wrist and to the soft skin of her forearm, tasting her, and taking care that he kept his touch light and lingering.

"...I can predict with near certainty that you will lean your head back as if you are mesmerized."

He looked up to see her reaction to his statement, because as he had known she would, she had tilted her head back and swayed gently forward when he began to kiss her arm.

Straightening, she met his eyes, a small, enticing smile on her lips.

"Two can play at this game," she said softly. "It's going to be harder for me because most of your reactions are so subtle, but I think I can do it. First, though, I want to set the mood."

Backing away, she held his eyes for a moment, then walked to a long, low table that was set against the inner wall. Spock stayed where he was, watching curiously as she opened the small drawer in the table and pulled out a narrow box. Next, she struck a match and began lighting what appeared to be a grouping of twelve candles that were already arranged on the table.

"So now I see why you were late arriving at the restaurant," he said.

"That's right. I don't know what I would have done if you'd insisted that we stay and eat."

"You would have begun gesturing, your fingers stiff and spread, and you would have found a reason to convince me to leave."

She chuckled. "Probably so. There, that does it."

The candles were all burning, their soft glow reflected in the long mirror that adorned the wall above the table. She took a moment to admire them, then said, "Computer, lights off. Play 'Water Music' by George Friederic Handel."

As the neat, precise notes floated unobtrusively into the room, Spock watched her return. "You may play Debussy if you wish. As I told you on Gamma Cygnus, I will not object."

Moving close, she began to open his jacket. "All right. Computer, after 'Water Music' play assorted piano works of Claude Debussy beginning with 'Clair de lune.'" She eased his jacket off his shoulders. "You know, it has occurred to me that if I keep playing Debussy during our more pleasurable moments, you might decide that you've learned to like it after all."

As he slipped his arms out of the jacket, he said, "You may bring an entirely new meaning to the term 'music appreciation class.'"

"My parents always did say that they thought I should have been a music teacher." She tugged on his shirt until it was completely untucked and ran her hands up underneath it. "Now. I'm going to tell you about you. Take off your shirt."

He removed it without comment.

Her hands still on his abdomen, she stepped closer and murmured. "For example, you have very sensitive nipples. I'm not going to touch them, kiss them, or even breathe on them, but they're going to get hard just because you're thinking about my touching them."

He glanced down to see that she was correct. "Very astute."

"Yes. And now, I'm going to just gently brush myself against you like this..."

At the same moment that she kissed him lightly in the center of his chest, she moved her hips so that she just barely came in contact with his groin. He was not expecting anything more than the kiss, and she caught him unawares. He took a small, quick breath in response.

"...and you're going to gasp. Just like that. And you'll moan, so softly, when I do this."

She opened his pants and slid her hand in to gently cup his testicles.

"Of course, you were trying your best not to moan since you knew that's what I expected. But if I do _this_..."

She raked her fingernails lightly up the length of his erection, and he could not suppress the small sound that escaped from his throat.

She smiled. "...you won't be able to help yourself."

Reaching for her jacket, he slipped it off her shoulders and dropped it on the floor behind her. "I am still unconvinced. Perhaps another example is in order."

Pushing his pants down to his hips, she quickly crouched in front of him and engulfed him in her mouth. The suddenness of her action caused him to gasp, loudly this time, and when she gradually drew her lips outward he wondered if his knees would hold him upright.

She stood again and stepped into his arms. Licking her lips, she placed her hands behind his neck and said, "Look me in the eyes and tell me that your toes aren't curled up in your boots."

He pulled her tightly against him. "I am convinced."

Neither of them spoke as they gazed at one another, and finally he lowered his head and pressed his lips to hers. Her mouth was soft and pliant, and she tasted faintly of the brand of toothgel he knew she favored. He could also taste himself. When he inhaled, he detected the subtle scent of patchouli, and he wondered if she had changed perfumes recently or if the aroma came from the candles.

Not breaking the kiss, he pulled her shirt loose so that he could touch her bare skin. Her back was smooth, even smoother than her hands, and he spread his fingers against her so that he could better appreciate her softly rounded curves. Through the fabric of her shirt, he could feel her breasts as they pressed against his chest, and although the sensation was extremely pleasing, he decided that direct contact would be even better.

He brought his lips across her cheek until he had reached her ear. "Allow me to remove your clothing," he whispered.

"Yes."

His movements deliberate, he lifted her shirt over her head, unhooked her bra, then opened her skirt and pushed it until it dropped to the floor. Her boots slid easily off her feet, and as he knelt in front of her, he reached back up and tugged her underpants down to her ankles as well.

He stood and quickly removed his own clothing. Instead of pulling her back into his arms, however, he turned her so that she faced out toward the stars, then stepped up behind her until her back pressed firmly against his torso. Less gentle now, he placed both of his hands on her breasts, and she gasped and leaned her weight against him.

Kissing her shoulder, he lowered his right hand until he could touch her between the legs. She was already wet with arousal, and his fingers slid easily against her. If he looked toward the window, he could see their reflections, surrounded by the dozen flickering points of light that originated from within their room and the brilliant, steady light of the stars beyond. He thought that he had never witnessed anything so beautiful as her abandon, her arms raised so that she could entwine her fingers through his hair and her breasts thrust out before her.

His fingers had become slightly dry, so he slipped them into her for more lubrication. She groaned and ground her hips back against him, and he heard himself groan in response. She began to writhe, and he knew that she was nearing climax, so he pulled her closer and intensified his efforts at stimulation.

Suddenly, she tensed and cried out, her fingers so tight on his skull that he had to struggle to keep his head up. He did not wish to look away from her reflection, however, so he merely tilted his head far enough to preserve his scalp and kept his eyes glued to the window. When she reached orgasm again, throwing her head back and thrusting herself against his hand, the sight of her wild release and the pressure of her body as it rubbed against his groin were almost enough to cause him to lose his own control. He swallowed and wrested his physiological reactions back into place.

He slowed the movement of his fingers to a tender caress and waited for her to open her eyes. Although he was acutely aware of his own need to obtain relief, it had been so long since he had held her like this that he did not wish to rush. Soon, he could stoke her passion again, but for now he would be content to observe her gradual reawakening to her surroundings.

Her eyes fluttered open, and she sagged briefly before she turned in his arms. Rubbing sinuously against him, she murmured, "Carry me to the bed."

He lifted an eyebrow in alarm. "I did not injure you, did I? Are you unable to walk?"

Laughing softly, she said, "No, I just want you to carry me."

"Very well." He lifted her effortlessly in his arms and carried her over to the huge, circular bed positioned directly under the clear portion of the ceiling. "May I ask why?"

"Because it's romantic, Spock. The stars and the candles have put me in a mushy, romantic mood. You probably think I'm silly, but just humor me for a while."

Placing her gently on the bed, he said, "Nyota, at this point I would do anything, and do it eagerly."

When he lowered himself on top of her, she wrapped her limbs around him and rubbed the back of his leg with her own. He wanted nothing more than to plunge into her immediately, to slake his need in her welcoming depths, but instead he summoned his patience and propped himself on his elbows so that he could look into her face. Open, honest love shone from her eyes, and the realization that he could evoke such emotions in this extraordinary woman almost caused his control to slip yet again.

Tracing his jawline with her fingertips, she murmured, "Mmmm... Touch my thoughts, Spock."

"Yes." _Finally_. He found the contact points and eased himself into her mind. Her thoughts, as always, were cool, calm, soothing, feminine, complex, inspired, confident, deep... So much, so much. He knew that he could explore her mind forever and never discover all there was to learn.

He felt her fingers on his erection as she guided him into her, and soon they were completely joined, mind and body, and moving perfectly in sync with the easy familiarity of comfortable lovers. The last time they had come together, they had both felt a sense of urgency, a pressured need to find their mutual release in passionate haste. Today, however, they took it slowly, fully aware that they had three point five hours to fill with nothing but pleasuring one another.

She ran her fingernails lightly across his back, and he shivered.

Smiling, she murmured, "Did I tickle you?"

"Slightly."

Gradually, his slow, even strokes grew faster and stronger, and he could hear her pant unevenly as she tightened her fingers on his buttocks. Her thoughts, still so clear to him, narrowed and focused on the shared sensations of filling and being filled, impaling and accepting, hardness and softness. The pressure built from deep within them, but he held fast to his control and did not relent.

Holding her securely, he rolled onto his back, and she raised herself so that she sat astride him. When he removed his hand from her face, their mental link diminished but only slightly; once the link was established, each would continue to know the experiences of the other until they reached climax together. Even now, he could feel the moment of sharp discomfort as her body adjusted to their change in placement, and the subsequent increase in her pleasure as she shifted position to better control her own satisfaction.

She continued to ride him until she suddenly threw her head back with an unintelligible shout, and he allowed himself to relinquish his tenuous control. He arched his back and thrust. A remote section of his brain analyzed the increase in her internal body temperature due to the addition of his own heated fluids, but the majority of his attention was focused on every spasm that released his semen into her body.

Finally, she lowered herself until she was draped limply across his chest. Her skin was slightly damp where he stroked her. She was an extremely active sexual partner, and she never failed to exert herself to the point that a light sheen of perspiration would glimmer at her hairline and between her breasts, and often behind her knees and in the crooks of her elbows as well.

In the quietness of the room, his attention was suddenly caught by the frenetic, exuberant beginning of a new musical composition. After the first few notes, he felt a movement against his neck.

"You are smiling at something, Nyota?"

"Yes. This piece." She raised her head slightly, and he could see that she gazed out the window. "L'isle joyeuse."

She met his eyes and whispered, "The Isle of Joy."

End chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

The Isle of Joy, chapter 3

"I've decided where I want us to take Saavik during her break from school next month."

Spock glanced over at Uhura. Her eyes were mellow with heavy-lidded satisfaction, and he knew that his own expression was probably not much different. Both of them were utterly exhausted. Three rounds of sexual intercourse had left them spent and sated, and now they were simply lying side by side in the bed and gazing up at the stars.

He pushed a damp tendril of hair off her forehead. "Indeed? Where?"

"I looked at so many good vacation packages, but the one that really caught my attention was Relan Four. The beach. The other places were nice, but we've been hiking recently, and after your year on Dantria there's nothing new about an isolated cabin in the woods. And I certainly didn't want to go anywhere that's too commercialized. Is this all right with you?"

"Completely acceptable. Saavik was disappointed that we did not have time to explore the beach when we were in Hawaii for Mr. Sulu's wedding. She will be pleased that you have selected Relan Four."

"Oh, good. I think we'll enjoy it." She scooted over until her shoulder just barely touched his. "And there's something about the beach-something primal and sensual-that makes me feel sexy. I'm all warm inside just thinking about it."

"While I cannot help but think that such a response is a desirable outcome to our being together on leave, I must also question whether it will be appropriate for a 'family-oriented' vacation."

"I knew you'd say something like that, and I'm a step ahead of you. I found this wonderful little beach house that we can rent for three days. It's not very fancy, but the entire upstairs consists of nothing but the master bedroom and bath, with a big deck overlooking the water. The downstairs bedroom is underneath the deck. It will be perfect-we'll be upstairs all by ourselves, and Saavik will be able to see the ocean from her room."

He frowned slightly. "I had not considered the fact that we might share a bed, but of course it would be illogical to make such an effort to join one another on leave and sleep apart."

"If you're worried about Saavik, I think she's old enough to understand. After all, you revealed that we're a couple when you touched fingers with me in front of her. She's alluded to it in her messages." She studied him for a moment. "Are you about to tell me that you haven't discussed it with her yet?"

"I fear that I have not. Of course, that is not due to any reticence on her part, for she has attempted to bring it up on several occasions. I have forestalled her each time because I thought that the subject would be better broached in person and when we are both with her."

She shook her head fondly. "You're afraid that she's going to ask questions you don't want to answer."

"Perhaps."

Laughing, she brushed her fingers against the back of his hand. "We'll tell her together. So you're okay with the beach house?"

"I am 'okay' with it. I merely had to become accustomed to the idea."

"Wonderful! It's going to be perfect, Spock. In the evenings, we'll be able to sit on the deck and watch the sun's reflection in the water, and at night, the moons. We can walk on the beach early in the morning and look for shells. And don't you dare come on this trip without getting yourself a swimsuit! We are all three going to get in the ocean and dodge the waves."

He sighed in mock resignation. "Very well. I will immerse myself for you."

She traced a pattern on his thigh with her fingernail. "You know, our portion of the beach is going to be relatively isolated. Maybe at night we can sneak out in the water after Saavik goes to sleep. You won't need a swimsuit for that."

"Ah. It seems that this will prove to be a most interesting trip."

"You just wait."

They fell silent until he rolled onto his side and propped his head on his hand.

"It is almost time for me to go, Nyota."

"Yes, I know." She moved close and put her hands on his face. "I hate to have to say goodbye to you again."

"Perhaps the days will pass quickly until our trip to Relan Four."

"I hope so."

He brushed his fingers across her lips, then rose and began to get dressed.

"What will you do after I return to the Enterprise?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't know. I'm not on duty for another four hours, and I have the room until then. That big tub looks inviting. Maybe I'll soak in there for a while and gaze up at the stars while I think about you."

"If you wish, I will start the water for you. I think that when I leave, I would very much like to take that image with me."

She smiled seductively. "All right."

Fastening his pants, he walked across the room and sat on the edge of the bathtub. He knew that she preferred the water hot, so when he turned it on he was careful to adjust the temperature to her liking.

"Spock, put those bath crystals in the water."

He found a decorative jar on the edge of the tub. "This?"

"Yes. Just a handful or two should do it."

He tossed the small crystals under the tap and was interested to see that they immediately dissolved into growing mounds of soft, fragrant bubbles. Steam billowed from the hot water and began to condense on the nearest portion of the window. He studied the bathtub; it was very large and would require a great deal of water if it were to be filled to the edge. Therefore, more crystals would likely be required. He added a second handful, then rose to retrieve his shirt.

Uhura had rolled onto her stomach and propped herself on her elbows so that she could watch him dress. Her legs were crossed at the ankles and her feet waved in the air, and her full breasts were squeezed between her upper arms. Allowing the corner of his mouth to turn up, he gathered the remainder of his clothing and sat beside her. He had no doubt in his mind that her enticing pose was deliberate.

She looked up at him through her eyelashes. "If I thought you had the time, I'd ask you to join me in the tub."

"I do not have the time." When he leaned over to slip his foot into a boot, he realized that he could just barely see her nipples. "I shall have to be content with observing you."

"Would you have really gotten in there if you did have the time?"

"I would have considered it." Dressed, he stood and regarded her. "Admiral Kirk will contact me soon."

"I know." She came to her feet and slid her arms around his neck. "I'll miss you."

"And I, you."

Placing his hands on her back, he bent his head and kissed her. He had intended it to be brief, because he fully expected his communicator to signal at any second, but her lips parted under his, and he ended up pulling her close and kissing her until they were both breathless. Finally, he broke the kiss and looked into her eyes.

"If we do not turn off the water, it will certainly overflow onto the floor."

She sighed. "I'm tempted to let it, but you're right. Come over here and sit on the edge of the tub while I get in."

He followed her to the bathtub and found a dry place on the far end. When she bent to turn off the tap, she dipped her fingers in the water and looked over at him.

"Perfect."

He watched in fascination as she stepped into the bathtub and eased herself soundlessly into the water. A blissful smile was on her face, and he reflected on the fact that she enjoyed pure, sensual pleasures more than any being he knew, human or otherwise. Soon, all he could see were her head, shoulders, and the tops of her breasts where they bobbed above the foam.

Closing her eyes, she murmured, "Mmmm... You don't know what you're missing."

"I believe that I do."

"Maybe Admiral Kirk won't call as quickly as you thought he might. Come on, take off your clothes and-"

The piping signal of his communicator interrupted her. He pulled it out of his jacket and flipped it open.

"Spock here."

"Commander Spock, this is Lieutenant Marliss. Admiral Kirk asked me to tell you that the Enterprise will be leaving in five minutes."

"Thank you, Lieutenant. Please hold."

He closed his communicator and walked to the other side of the tub. Bending close to Uhura, he held out his hand with two fingers extended.

"Goodbye, Nyota. I will contact you soon."

She slipped her hand out of the water and pressed her fingers to his.

"Goodbye, Spock. I'll be waiting to hear from you."

He stepped away from the bathtub and reopened his communicator. "One to beam up. Lock onto these coordinates."

He fixed his gaze on Uhura, whose brown skin contrasted luxuriously with the myriad tiny candle reflections in the bubbles around her. Her eyes were dark as she looked at him, but all too soon the murky dimness of the hotel room was replaced by the harsh, sterile lights of the transporter room, and all that remained of her was his memory of her dark beauty in the steamy water.

And a wet hand. He nodded politely at the transporter technician and discreetly wiped his fingers on his jacket as he left the transporter room.

...

Kirk glanced up as Spock stepped out of the turbolift. "Welcome back, Mr. Spock," he said casually. "Did you enjoy your time on the space station?"

"Yes, Admiral. I found it very relaxing."

Spock crossed the bridge and immediately bent to his work, and Kirk turned back to the viewscreen to wait for the go-ahead to depart spacedock. Less than two minutes later, he received it, and soon the viewscreen was filled with nothing but the starry blackness of space.

Kirk signed an inventory of the supplies they'd just taken aboard and handed the padd to his yeoman, then looked back over at Spock. His friend had said that his time on the space station was relaxing, and indeed, he did appear relaxed. Kirk left his chair to wander over in Spock's direction.

He leaned against the console next to the science station. "So how's Uhura doing?" he murmured.

"She is very well. Her leave for next month was finally confirmed, so we were able to complete the plans for our trip with Saavik."

"What did you think of the space station? Nice, isn't it? All those terrific shops."

Spock suddenly found something interesting on his board. "Yes. It was very nice."

Trying to keep a straight face, Kirk deadpanned, "How about that big music gallery, right in the middle where you can't miss it? I couldn't get over that incredible collection of instruments made by master craftsmen from all over the galaxy. Just your type of thing."

Not looking up, Spock muttered, "Quite impressive."

Kirk grinned but didn't respond. Finally, Spock met his eyes.

Leaning close, Kirk whispered, "There's no such place. I made it up."

Spock held his gaze for a long moment before saying, "Then am I to presume that you would be skeptical were I to thank you for providing me the extra one point three hours to devote to music appreciation?"

Laughing, Kirk started back toward the center chair. Before he was out of earshot, he said, "That might be stretching it a bit."

He looked over his shoulder to see Spock's amused expression. Still smiling, he sat down in his chair and turned back to the viewscreen.

End part two of Fire, Wind, and Water: The Debussy Suite

The next story in this series is Dialogue of the Wind and Sea


End file.
